


Shot

by hailingstars



Series: Febuwhump [25]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Febuwhump, Ice Cream, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter hates getting shots, shot, vaccination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailingstars/pseuds/hailingstars
Summary: Tony holds his son Peter while he gets a shot.





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these keep getting shorter and shorter!! Also, there's only two days of February left? Since when?? I'm sad that it will be over but pumped to work on my other stories again!!

Tony Stark watched his son slide down a miniature, plastic playset that sat in the center of the waiting room. He wore a smile, like he did most days, and it did nothing but pull at Tony’s guilt. He was the very definition of a horrible father. The fact that Peter didn’t know what was about to happen to him in that doctor’s office was evidence enough. 

He’d convinced himself it was better this way. That if he told Peter his doctor’s appointment was to get a shot, he’d spend all morning worrying about it instead of just a few minutes but keeping him in the dark served more than that purpose. Tony didn’t trust himself to stay strong, to get the boy out of the penthouse kicking and screaming, or worse, giving him those big, brown puppy dog eyes. 

The door that led to the exam rooms opened, and a nurse dressed in light blue scrubs popped her head out. 

“Peter Stark.” 

Peter jumped up, trotted across the room, and grabbed onto Tony’s hand. He was naturally skittish around doctors, not just shots, and wouldn’t disappear behind the double doors without Tony holding his hand. 

The nurse got them settled into a room, and Tony lifted his boy on to the bed. He narrowed his eyes, automatically sensing something was wrong. Tony knew he had to come clean. 

“Alright, look buddy,” said Tony. “You’re gonna have to be brave for me.” 

Peter’s eyes went wide. “You lied!” 

“What? Peter I didn’t –“

“-A lie of omission is still a lie,” recited Peter, with his arms crossed. “Why do I have to get a stupid shot?” 

“Everyone has to. It’s to keep you from getting sick.” 

“Michael doesn’t have to,” said Peter. “His mom says it’s shots that are making us sick.” 

“Yeah, well Michael’s mom is a moron.” 

Peter giggled, then remembered he wasn’t supposed to be happy, and pulled his angry face back on, re-crossed his arms. It was very important that Tony take him seriously, even though Peter trying to angry and scary was just about one of the most adorable sights to witness. 

Tony ruffled his hair, and Peter tried to shake his hand away, making Tony laugh. “Peter.” 

“I don’t want a stupid shot.” 

“Sorry, bud. It’s not a choice.” 

He huffed, and stuck out his bottom lip, but didn’t argue. He was a good kid, so unlike how Tony was when he was that age, and it served only to build his guilt. He knew these vaccinations were necessary, knew he was protecting Peter later by hurting him just a little bit now, but that didn’t mean he liked it any more than Peter did. 

“Will you hold me when they do it?” 

“Of course,” said Tony. He climbed up on the bed, and Peter climbed into his lap. 

“Dad,” said Peter. He burrowed his head into Tony’s chest. “Do you think I’m too old for this?” 

“To be held?” 

Peter nodded, and Tony felt his anxiety explode. That was not a question he wanted his son to ask. Tony’s answer would always be no, but he knew time was working against them. That someday, maybe soon, Peter’s own answer to that question would be yes, and Tony would be forced to deal with him growing up.

He held him tighter. Not today, though. Not yet. 

“Absolutely not,” said Tony. 

There were two knocks on the door before the doctor entered. Peter’s head was still burrowed into Tony’s chest, and when it came to doctors with needles, the had no motivation to be polite. He didn’t so much as look at her, and he shook so badly that Tony had to keep his arm straight as it was cleaned, then gently stick with a needle. It was in and out in and covered with a band-aid in less than ten seconds. Peter never released his grip on Tony. 

Tony had to carry him out of the doctor’s office, and for a second worried he wouldn’t be able to stop his clinging to get him into the car and buckled into the booster. But then, just as they arrived in front of the car, Peter lifted his head and said two simple words. 

“Ice cream.” 

“That you’re too old for,” said Tony. 

“No way,” said Peter. He looked offended, or at least tried to look offended. It was almost as adorable as angry Peter. “You and Pepper eat it all the time.” 

Tony laughed, and opened the car door. He tried to lower Peter into the car, but he held fistfuls of Tony’s suit. 

“How can we go get ice cream if you don’t let go of me?” 

Peter smiled, victorious, let go of Tony and allowed him to buckle him into the car. He has his hand on the car’s door when Peter looked him dead in the eye. 

“You better not be lying.”   
“Never.” 

“A lie of o-“

Tony cut him off with a loud sigh. “Next time you’re getting a shot I will tell you before we leave the penthouse.”

That didn’t do anything to ease the boy’s worries. His eyes grew wide again, and he gripped the armrests of his seat. 

“Next time?” 

Tony rolled his eyes and shut the door. He didn’t know where Peter got his dramatics from, but he did know where he got his love for ice cream. 

He drove them straight to the nearest ice cream parlor. It was a place they charged by the weight. Peter could dump as many toppings on his ice cream as he wanted, and the grin that spread across his face when Tony told him that was worth the trouble. At least that’s what he’d thought at the time. Once Peter was done, his bowl was mostly gummy worms and chocolate chips and other pieces of candy Tony wasn’t sure qualified as food. 

Altogether it rang up to a grand total of 21.34 and Tony knew the rest of the day would be a headache.


End file.
